Teardrops On My Guitar
by H2P2
Summary: Toph's feelings when Sokka and Suki fall in love after the wall. Short and Sweet songfic based on an altered version of the lyrics from Taylor Swift's Teardrops On My Guitar


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar nor this beautiful song by Taylor Swift. I did change a few lyrics a bit to make sense with Avatar.

Okay this is my first attempt at a Tokka song fic, so bear with me and give me lots and lots of reviews!

What the hell is wrong with me? I'm Toph. Tough, indifferent, emotionless Toph. I should not be in love…

_Sokka looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

It's not like Sokka doesn't know me. I'm his friend along with Aang and Katara, but he loves Suki. Yeah, the girl that saved my life at the Serpent's Pass. I can't believe I mistook her for Sokka. I guess I was just desperate for it to be him. And I kissed her too. That was embarrassing. I hoped that Sokka would have realized I love him if I did that.

Sokka talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny That I can't even see anyone when he's with me 

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

When Sokka trained with that sword master, Aang, Katara, and I were so bored. I claimed that it wasn't bugging me, but I missed his familiar vibrations. I turned away when he returned to hide my flush face.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in my head I keep singing, don't know why I do_

After we freed Suki and the invasion forces from the fire nation prison with help from Zuko, Iroh, and Mai, I sensed the amount of love and passion was going on between them with just the way their hearts were beating. I managed to turn away before a single tear fell down my face. I wiped it quickly, turned around, and became the Toph everybody knows.

_Sokka walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

Years after the war ended, Sokka and Suki married and so did Aang and Katara. Zuko and Mai were currently engaged. And I was the lone one out. I always hoped that Sokka will notice how a feel around him, but he's about as clueless as Katara was with Aang. I think only Zuko and Aang actually know for sure. Despite this, I still love Sokka. I love everything about him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in my head I keep singing, don't know why I do._

_So I go home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

It's been 6 years since our little group separated. I became the leader of the newly reformed Dai Li. I bury myself in my work. I train the new recruits and learn how to read those bumpy symbols, so I can read books. Yet, I return home every night to my home in Ba Sing Se, I am reminded of how lonely I feel. Katara was right about me being pretty. Guy ask me out all the time, but I always say no. There's only one boy I have every loved.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in my head I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into.._

The reunion of our group once a year has approached again, and I sail to the South Pole to meet everybody. As I approach the city, I sense Aang, Katara, and their two-year-old twins Kuzon and Lara, who are named after Aang's friend and Katara's mother, running towards me. I smile and huge them all. Then, I feel Sokka approach along with Suki, but something's wrong with the vibrations. Suki doesn't have two hearts.

Sokka and Suki proudly say that Suki is pregnant. I smiled and congratulated them before claiming to be hungry. They tell me where the local market is, and I run off. I finally stop and begin to cry quietly. My emotional side has finally broken through. Then, I feel someone approaching. I rub my eyes with some snow and begin to walk away. I can tell it is Sokka. He catches up and asks, "Are you okay, Toph? You seem down."

Sokka looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

So? Good? Bad? Maybe? Please let me know by REVIEWING!!


End file.
